FateGrand Ball
by SpiderLobb
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka was born to a Japanese magus family, pretty red hair and amber eyes- and as lovely as could be. Sent away to the remote Mage Association facility known as Chaldea- his destiny would make him come to know what it was like to be (with) a (lot of) hero(es). AU, Gudako-is-a-Trap-fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Fate/Grand Order, any Type-Moon properties, characters, or trademarks. Any resemblance to persons living, deceased, historical, or fictional are purely a work of fantasy and not a reflection of historical fact. Please support Type-Moon, DelightWorks, and the official releases.

Similarly, this work of fiction takes certain liberties with the rules and effects of the FATE system within Nasuverse, and thus requires the learned reader to disassociate these unlikely facts from one another. Please enjoy.

 **Synopsis:**

Fujimaru Ritsuka was born to a Japanese magus family, pretty red hair and amber eyes- and as lovely as could be. The second child, he received no family crest and only had high quality and quantity of circuits to his name- no talent whatsoever for Magecraft beyond that of simple Reinforcement. Sent away to the remote Mage Association facility known as Chaldea- his destiny would make him come to know what it was like to be (with) a (lot of) hero(es). R-18+, AU, Gudako-is-a-Trap-fic.

 **Fate/Grand Ball**

 **Prologue  
** _A Worthless Magus, and the Girl from Chaldeas_

 _It was said that our family history dated back to the Meiji era, when Japan began to annex and disparage the native Ainu people, among whom were our ancestors. Hiding Magical teachings behind Animist religion, my Great-Great Grandmother married a Japanese man and bore him two children. The man had been a Buddhist monk famous for climbing a distance up Mt. Fuji's great height. From these roots, came the Fujmaru clan of Magi. From our family history, it has been said that that man died of illness shortly after the second heir was born._

 _Regardless of the truth of that story, what mattered most was the fact that was presented in the present day. That of_ _ **June 25th, 2015 A.D.**_ _, was that I stood within this hall where it all began. I am Fujimaru, Ritsuka- and this is the beginning of my story._

 **June 25th, 2015 A.D.**

 **Human Extinction Factor: -**

Steadily, it got harder for me to sleep. The dismissal haunted me on both the train and in my dreams. My brother had been chosen, and I had been cast aside- it was the most gentle thing in Magi Society, to be sure, but-

"Fou, fou kyuu kyuu?" A warm sensation, across my chest and face, my eyes opened and I stared up at a sterile hall. My eyes were filled with the sight of a cloud with a face, and a pink ribbon. "Fou!" I hear the sound of boot-steps and my gaze turns towards them as I stand up- the creature on my chest scrambling onto my shoulder as if it simply belonged there. Strangely, I feel as if that is alright.

"Fou, what are you doing-" She comes into perfect view, and I skip a beat for a moment. Lavender bangs frame a soft- cute- face with glasses and dark purple eyes. When she sees that the creature- Fou- is on me, she stops in her tracks outside of arms' length and gives me an expression that I find unreadable. As if she is unsure herself how to react- and I find myself equally discouraged. I feel like this distance between us is inevitable- crushing- which is strange since we have just met. "Were you sleeping on the floor, Senpai..?"

Part of me understands her confusion- but such a fact feels unimportant. I know where I am, so the only question I can answer her with is- "Who are you?" My voice feels raspy, like I haven't spoken in awhile. Perhaps I haven't- my obsession with every moment before the train-trip from Hokkaido and then the connecting plane to London and beyond. Perhaps I've said nothing more than "yes" or "no" ever since.

"Am I not even worth remembering..?" She mutters, but I wonder if she is truly talking to me, or if she has resentment built up in her breast. "Of course, I have a proper name, even if most don't call me by it. But- can I ask you a question in return? Why were you sleeping on the floor? Can you not sleep unless it's on a hard bed?" I glance to the side, watching as the little cloud-like creature- Fou- prances off as happily as any beast might.

My eyes drift back unto her face, memorizing after a few moments the lines of her jaw and brow. Her features are cherubic- she might be a little younger than me, though I don't think I deserve the "Senpai" title. "Was I sleeping here?" It was reflex- a thought that slipped free from my lips instead of a fully-formed choice.

"You were- like a baby, even." She answered her lips tugging upwards into a smile for the first time since I'd met her- no longer that befuddling and unsure expression on her face. I liked this much better. My attention was drawn back down the hall, to where the fluffy little creature had retreated. "Oh, I should have introduced you while he was here. That was Fou, he's a special designation life-form allowed to wander Chaldea. Normally, he doesn't like anyone but me- but he seems to really have taken a shine to you, Senpai." _Maybe because he's a Familiar?_ I thought privately to myself, and kept such musing to myself for fear of a stern look or lecture. I let my eyes drift down to my boots for a moment, before I started to speak again- - -

"There you are, Mash- don't you know you shouldn't be wandering around unsupervised?" A new person brought themselves before me, adorned in gaudy green and purple, with a mess of fuzzy brown hair decorating his European features. "You really should be more mindful- Hm? Oh, You're-" His eyes locked with mine, and for a moment, I wanted to retch. Something- something made me dislike this man deep down to my very core. "Fujimaru, Ritsuka, aren't you? The last of the forty-eight Master candidates, I see- well, that explains a lot."

Pushing down the nausea, my eyes glanced towards Mash- seeing a downtrodden look enter her face, "I'm sorry, Lev-san." Lev's gaze turned from me to Mash, then back again.

"Haha, well, I suppose it's only reasonable for your curiosity to get the better of you. Though, I can't imagine seeing Ritsuka-kun here in That uniform being that shocking." Though I was sure my face was placid, I felt my teeth grind for a moment, even while Mash's look became one of confusion. "Still- you should both be hurrying along. It's starting soon- so you should both head towards the orientation- before you manage to upset the Director on the first day, right?" Lev waved his hand gamely, grinning in a way that failed to comfort me. Why was I feeling so much vertigo by being in this man's presence?

"Yes. Senpai, why don't you follow me, and I'll show you to the briefing room?" I could only thank Mash mentally.

 **June 25th, 2015 A.D.**

 **Chaldea Staff Briefing Room**

 _Accessing records, acquiring template, beginning scans-_

"You should all be-"

 _Please enjoy a simulation while the diagnostic completes-_

 __"-chosen to protect the very fabric of human-"

 _Diagnostic complete-_

 __

"Senpai?" My eyes fluttered open and turned towards Mash, sitting next to me, while the woman I presumed to be the Director- with her white hair and intensely aristocratic and very magus-like aura- began to finish. I offered her a smile that I was sure felt more uneasy and tired than I wanted it to be. By the time I noticed the Director's stare, she had already began to chastise me for falling asleep during the debriefing. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary, Senpai- you don't look well."

 _Alignment: Neutral Evil confirmed. Please enjoy your stay within Chaldea, Master Candidate._

"You're right, I think." My lips and throat felt terribly dry, so I had no interest in speaking further, even as Mash gave me the directions to the infirmary and my room.

 **June 25th, 2015 A.D.**

 **Chaldea Infirmary**

When I arrived in the Infirmary, no one seemed to be present, so I took a few moments to look around. To be expected of a facility built by the Association, the room did not quite have the kind of modern accommodations that one would expect from a hospital. Coffin-like furnishings dotted the walls, hooked up to electronic readouts and magical arrays- none of which made a remote amount of sense to me- alongside more traditional cots and a pair of desks and drawers likely filled with what little medication was readily on hand.

While part of me wanted to rifle through the drawers for painkillers, or sleep medications, I instead moved to one of the cots to sit upon it, discovering it's slightly rigid mattress, part of me wondered how someone could sleep on something so blatantly uncomfortable- though I suppose that when one is injured or sick enough, anywhere will truly do. Before I know it, my head is drifting off into reverie again.

"Huh?" My gaze turned from my legs, clad in the skirt and tights as they were, to the man who appeared from the doorway. Pink hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and gold eyes blinking with a somewhat dumb look on his face- He looked fresh out of a comedy- or perhaps that was just my impression of him. Something about him was just- dopey. Whereas with Lev, I felt.. At least like I could put up with this man. "Aww, and here I was hoping I could sneak in a nap- I mean-" Yes, I could feel that telltales sweat-drop marking my temple. 

He cleared his throat, "You must be one of the Master candidates who flew in today. I'm Doctor Achaman, Romani Achaman. I'm the head of medical staff here in Chaldeas. What's your name?"

For a moment, my brain seemed to shut down. Instead of answering the question simply, I uttered something unintelligible. I don't even know what it was that I said, but the queer look on the Doctor's face said that it certainly hadn't been a human language. Flushing, I tried again, "Fujimaru, Ritsuka."

"Ah, right. You're the forty-eighth Master candidate. You really squeezed in, didn't you?" He smiled, and I was half-tempted to scowl, but settled instead for feeling apathetic. "Heheh- sorry. Welcome to Chaldea Security Organization. Though, weren't you a-"

The sudden sound of static near his ear brought my attention to him, as his own attention was diverted. "Medical Staff-" He started, only for whoever was on the other side of that communication to start yelling. To the point I could hear it several feet away. Still- volume wasn't clarity, so the only thing I could tell was that it was probably that Director- since it sounded somewhat like her.


	2. Omake 1: Witch's Doll

"Ufufu~" I begin to wonder how I got myself into this mess, staring quietly into the full-length mirror in My Room. Behind my left shoulder, Medea stood with a smile so big I swore it lit up her whole face. Looking back at my reflection, I couldn't fathom why.

These clothes could hardly be called anything less than a costume. Black with ribbon and frills all over, a skirt that was voluminous enough to leave anyone within a few feet lower than my knees seeing up it, and a coat with lace-sleeves. It was- dare I think it- deplorable to be shoved into such an outfit. "My Master looks so cute~" Medea cooed with delight, even as my head turned- red hair adjusting itself around my shoulders since it was not in the ponytail I often kept it in. From the way she responded to my stare, I felt I must have been emitting more than just my usual level of nonchalance.

"Oh, don't pout, Master. After all that in the Singularity, we all deserve a bit of a reward, don't you think so?" Letting my head turn forward again, I simply shifted my stance wider. The heels were uncomfortable, but I was learning rapidly to stand in them, with perhaps the only saving grace of the entire ensemble being the pleasure I felt from wearing the soft silken stockings that were perhaps one of the thing I allowed lament over women's clothing for.


	3. Omake 2: New Years (Part 1 END SPOILERS)

**Happy New Years**

 **!DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED PART 1 OF F/GO!**

My eyes opened, it was that same white ceiling that always greeted me. My room. But for some reason, it was a comfort rather than a feeling of dread. There was no dream to wake from. Just the numbness of post-sleep brain activating.

And the weight against my chest and side. Naked, warm flesh. A reminder of the night before. A memory that made me want to go back to sleep. It was my right- it was only fair. After everything- it was only what I was owed. Could I be that greedy, after all this time? After changing?

"Senpai." She whispered, and my eyes opened again and I looked at her face in return. Uncertain, scared. But my hand- still emblazoned with the command seals- came around to brush her cheek.

"Just for now. Please. Call me Ritsuka." I asked her quietly.

"Ritsuka." She said, and my heart melted. I leaned in, and I kissed her. It was only fair.

"Your breath stinks . . ." I laughed, I couldn't help it. I stole another kiss, and got up out of bed.

"S- . . . Ritsuka." I turned my head towards her as I began to dress, sheathed in my bed's sheets while she cradled the bed's covers. ". . . Happy new year."

I smiled. "Happy new year, Mash. I love you."

"Did you sleep well?" Da Vinci asked, even while she gave me a smug little smile. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed with it, or glad it was better than the somber mood of the day before.

I blushed. I could feel the heat in my cheeks- and the way it hurt my cheeks. Ah- I was grinning, too. It was . . . different. Nice.

"Nevermind." She said, and I only nodded in return. "What are you going to do today? Without anything to rush you or for you to worry about, do you think?" She asked, and for the first time in awhile, all I could think was that I needed to do something right. I needed to make a proper memory-

"There's someone I want to live for. So, I think, I'm not going to do anything today." My lips felt dry, my eyes felt heavy and I knew I was a step away from tears.

A pressure on my shoulders- her gloved hands were on me. Looking into her blue eyes, I knew- somewhere deep down- that she felt the same. Even if she looked strong. The great Da Vinci-chan, serious for once. It felt weird.

"I think . . . that's a good idea." She remarked, leaning back away while her smile melted away. Was she pitying me? Or empathizing? I think she felt the same way. Maybe I was wrong.

"If I ask you, you'd just deny me, right?"

She laughed, and said nothing in return. And, for the first time in awhile, I knew that I wasn't alone. The memory passed through my brain, and I reached out-

But her hand wasn't there for me to grasp. She'd turned away, and that was just how it was. The pain in my fist was still there. It amazed me how Mash could swing that heavy thing around so much. And in the same breath, how I could bare to have grown up enough to want to see the same look in someone else's eyes.

But time would take those wounds away. And, in the same breath, I hoped neither of us would ever forget that pain. That these feelings won't go away.

I walked out of the Command Room and nearly face-first into Alter. I still wasn't used to seeing her in her grown-up form, instead of seeing Saber like I'd seen her so long for. The memories of Camelot came back to me, while her amber eyes stared at me. Quietly, she reached out and ruffled my hair. I raised my arms and she let me embrace her. She held me in return, and I knew that this wasn't something I had to shoulder on my own.

I stepped out into the cold. The blizzard had come back. The calm of that one day no longer existed. When I'd stood up on the top with her. I cradled the heavy jacket that I'd draped over my suit. I got onto a knee in the snow, and I let the tears come again.

"Thank you." I hoarsely uttered out into the winds. And a pair of hands sat heavily unto my shoulders. I didn't look, but I knew they were all there.

The ones who had grown close to me- who had stayed.

The ones who knew my misery just as well as I did.

And next to me, she sat down. Mash, smiling at me with tears in her eyes as well.

"You'll freeze." She said, and I knew it. My fingers were already numb.

"It's okay. I just wanted to say it one more time."

She nodded. And I turned my head towards the sun peeking out from behind the cloud-cover.

"Thank you, Romani. I won't ever forget you."

There was no grave- not here, anyway. There was no proof- that what we'd done was right. That what we'd done was real. But, the tears and feelings were. And they'd always be real. They'd always define "Fujimaru, Ritsuka" and "Mash Kyrielight."

These feelings of gratitude, of loss. They'd define us forever, I think. But we'd move on and be strong.

We'd live, and that was what mattered. And, in honor of him, I'd come to this spot and say something akin to grace in his name.

"Thank you."

And I'd hope, wherever he went, that he heard them.


	4. First Order, Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Fate/Grand Order, any Type-Moon properties, characters, or trademarks. Any resemblance to persons living, deceased, historical, or fictional are purely a work of fantasy and not a reflection of historical fact. Please support Type-Moon, DelightWorks, and the official releases.

Similarly, this work of fiction takes certain liberties with the rules and effects of the FATE system within Nasuverse, and thus requires the learned reader to disassociate these unlikely facts from one another. Please enjoy.

 **Author's Appeal/Note:**

I hope you're all enjoying this as much as possible. That said, I know it also took a little bit to get an update out, so if you're a fan of my other works as well, you'll know how goofy my update schedule gets. If you're new here, I should warn you that I update very sporadically- it generally takes my muse hitting me to do so! That said, feel free to be bothered by me.

 **Fate/Grand Ball**

 **Singularity 1: Part 1  
** _Human Monsters; and that One Moment of Goodness_

 **Fuyuki, Japan 2004A.D.**

 **FOUNDATION OF HUMANITY: ? ? ?**

It was one moment of kindness- no, perhaps a moment of weakness. Some people would have called it that, I'm sure. Thinking of that kind of thing made me realize how ugly the world was. In a moment, I regretted it. Had I died? Or was that unbearable pain in my back just the awareness of being exploded? Of being crushed? It was . . . less than I'd thought. Uncomfortable, for sure.

Slowly, my head rose from the pavement- wait, pavement?

It was then that my senses started to restore- the disorientation that left me feeling so completely out of my depth drifting away like a sweet whisper on a breeze. The shuffling and cracking of something else made my head raise.

This . . . was not the Control Room that I'd expected to see. Certainly, flames and rubble were everywhere, but-

It was worse than I feared- the immediate threat made itself known to me immediately. The surges of mana and the strong feelings that overwhelmed one when their life was in danger. It was a thing that had been stamped into my very being since birth- as a spare.

I could barely get to my feet, but I understood why in a few glances. Shuffling towards me, the creaking and crackling of their bodies- constructs made of bone and wielding haphazard weapons of whatever would come free in a suitable shape. Plumbing piping held like a spear, a hunk of fence held like a club or a sword. If nothing else, my survival instincts were not failing me.

I did the only thing I could do in that panicked state. I ran.

I wouldn't say it was smart- or graceful. I simply pushed mana through my circuits into my legs and ran with all my might. It would tire me out, but in that moment was only that animal instinct inbred into all beasts- Fight or Flight. Alleys of rubble and fire funneled into a building block that seemed in better state- at least one of the buildings was only partially caved in, so I ducked into it with hope that the enhanced speed was much more than the creatures could offer.

I took a breath and wondered, quietly, where my life had started to go wrong. Perhaps since birth.

" _I-I don't want to. . . be alone . . ."_ She had whispered, with those pretty purple eyes staring right into mine, and in that moment I wanted nothing more than to run away-

But something had kept me there. Had made me kneel down and quietly put her head in my lap. Perhaps I had been fatally interested in dying there with her, then. Yes- the images of my dismissal flashed through my head in that moment, I could remember it clearly now. I'd thought that it was the most honest thing I could do with my life. _Die with her, so she didn't have to be lonely anymore._

Then a bright light had overtaken us, and now here I was. Where had Mash ended up? If this was Hell, I hoped she had been sent to Heaven instead. Perhaps that was presumptuous of me, being someone who paid lip-service to Shinto beliefs, but-

Crackle. Chunk. Clunk. Crackle-

"Shit."

It seemed no matter where I went, I was going to be chased. Or maybe there was just so many of these skeletons that they were all over the city? Nonetheless, my hiding spot didn't seem to have any chance of success. A group turned empty gazes towards where I hid and I knew they had found me. Another stunt like earlier would have me truly die tired, and I didn't have the training to fight even something this weak on my own. Especially not when there was a group of them- three or more, at least. I couldn't tell through the smog and the panic.

Anything would have been better in that moment, but I couldn't think. I didn't have the time - - -

"Huurryaaahhh-!"

The sudden movement swept away the fog, a moment of dread and hope built up in my chest, and then I saw her. Poised on her back-foot and following through the swing of that massive cross once again to break another skeleton apart.

"Senpai!"

"M-mash?!"

She leapt past them, standing at my side. The girl I'd seen- in her staff's clothes- was gone. Instead, she was clad in a breastplate and armor that I felt was too brief to be considered such. In that moment, I could only feel relief- perhaps even joy, though.

"Your orders!"

Orders?

What did she mean-

"Please give me your orders- so I can fight!"

Wait, so she was a Servant now?! Nonetheless, I didn't have time to think about it- only the fact that the ruckus had brought more skeletons forward. The shambling masses didn't look threatening-

No, that was a lie. I knew- I was scared. And I could see it on Mash's face as well- she was terrified. But in that moment, I understood. She needed me again-

And the truth was, I needed her, too.

"Clear a path! We have to find somewhere safe! Stay close to me!" It was just the same as directing a familiar, I had to think about it. I had to muster my courage- what little I had of it in me.

"Yes!" And she stepped forward, the same time that I did. She swung, and I ducked forward through the swathe she cut with the great and massive cross that she wielded- it's weird shape more than enough to crush the skeletons out of the way as we moved.

Like a beast, that feeling stuck in my mind for a moment. It was a dark feeling that dwelled in my heart, that made me nervous. This girl was protecting me- why? Why was she still alive, even?

I saw the blade swing at me- a curved blade made out of a crumpled stop-sign. I didn't even have time to realize it would maim me-

 **CRASH!** And she was in front of me again, that thing held aloft like a barrier- and then she shoved the skeleton away, following through with a second swing that knocked the thing aside. A path was finally cleared, and my legs felt strength in them again. "Stay with me!" I told her again, even as my hand started to hurt- the pain distracting me for a moment as I ran.

I had just enough time to see the shape on the back of my right hand before the world changed once again, and we ducked into a completely different building. This one looked to have been a store at some point, since the floor was littered with broken goods. A back door, I could see it-

But it was on fire, it was crumbling into dust before me.

"Mash! Push through! I'm with you!"

The lick of flames across my skin and my torn up women's uniform told me that it was unwise- but it was better than staying trapped there. It was another alleyway, but a large structure was nearby- an auditorium of some kind. This was a large city- and apparently a Japanese one since I could still read the signs. It was better than nothing, so I ran. "This way!" My voice was going hoarse- all of the running, yelling, and smoke was tiring me out. And I could tell I was bleeding somewhere. Not just from the Command Seals that had etched themselves into the back of my hand, but because I could feel the sticky red on my skin.

I was hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It Hurt. It hurt!

But it was better to hurt and live. No- that- that wasn't-

"Senpai!" Her voice snapped me out of it as she grasped me to her, one arm still holding her shield as we went tumbling down a grassy incline, arriving at a river-side. My eyes went up to her.

I was breathless. She was cradling me the way I had cradled her, the memory played again in my head.

 _I don't want to be alone._

This was the worst. In that moment of hope, my heart forgot that despair that I had held close to me since I'd left Hokkaido. And rather than the fear of death, that was what I thought about in the moments of breathlessness, of seeing her staring at me. Of seeing her panic- the way I had. Of seeing her- - - -

MASH! I couldn't shout, but the raspy wheeze that came from my throat was enough, she tucked us and rolled- and I felt the bruise that formed when my shoulder hit the ground with the movement. No- perhaps just the pain from all over that I had been hiding under an adrenaline high.

Spears fashioned from poles and signs stabbed where we'd been laying. And yet, all I could do was look at my legs. The torn tights and white boots- the blood spilling from my thighs and knees, the tear in my jacket that made me aware that my side hurt-

It hurt. It hurt. IT HURT. IT HURT!

"Senpai! Your orders!" She said it again, like a mantra. Like it was the only thing keeping her from running away from me, too. And for a moment, I felt the will- the desire for something insensible. Don't leave me, it said. I don't want to be left again.

"- - - - -!" I couldn't speak- my throat was too hoarse. It hurt to breathe. Was I going to die here, like this?

"Senpai-!" She yelled, and I reached for her as they closed in-

And yet death didn't come. My eyes had closed, blackness had enveloped me but I did not feel the sudden pain- the stabbing and death that was going to arrive, I was sure of it.

"You call yourself a Magus and you can't even handle this?!" That voice-

"Director!" Mash spouted in surprise, and my eyes opened. Up on the incline, I saw her. The white-haired girl with her hand outstretched and magical energy being generated from her fingers. Gandr- a Finnish spell. It was one of the most well known spells due to a certain family's influence- but that meant it was also weak. It was enough to stun the horde around us, and for me to point. Mash took advantage as she swung and collapsed the last four.

I took a breath. It was the ugliest sound I'd ever heard from my own body- except for that sobbing I'd put inside, away from anyone else seeing it. And in that moment, I wondered if those words hurt me more than they meant. My eyes drifted from Mash standing triumphantly over the pile of bones to the white-haired woman.

"I guess it's good you found her, Mash." My hand hurt again, and I glanced at the sign on it. The proof of being a Servant's Master. It was a paltry education, but I was still a Magus- even if I had no talent. "But of course it had to be this worthless girl." I didn't have the energy to argue- no, perhaps I didn't want to argue. Right then, I wanted to lay there- perhaps to die. And before I knew it, my red hair was resting against the dirt beneath me. Struggling for breath- gasping like a fish out of water.

". . ." The discomforted little grunt that came from Mash's chest made me feel better- I'm not sure why. Regardless of it, I felt like someone up there was still watching over me, in some small way. Though, perhaps that was just-

"Fuuhh- Lev, help me out here . . !" Animusbury yelled, and I couldn't help but sympathize. It seemed we were the only ones left- or maybe that was wrong? I didn't want to think about it. Just stop the bleeding- the adrenaline was gone again. All parts of me hurt. And in that breath, I finally sat up and got unto my feet.

"Senpai!" She looked at me, and I understood- I wasn't in any shape to stand. But if I didn't, I would die- I knew it. I was forcing it-

"At least now we can try to restore the link to Chaldea. There must be someone to handle the emergency- maybe Lev?!" How that girl could trust that man I just felt so darkly about in the first place I couldn't fathom, but in that moment, I could understand a desire for anything other than what we were staring at. "Wait- that's right- you're her Master now. . . A worthless Magus is able to be a Master and I can't..?" What are you fussing about right now? Is this the time? I dared not to voice such thoughts, though.

"Right…" I turned my head to look at Mash, who laid that cross- wait, it was a shield? I hadn't had time to look at it until now, but it was definitely a shield. The giant cross seemed to have a round part in the center- yes. It was a shield of some kind. What an odd weapon- but I could appreciate its existence now. Wait- Master? Yes, those were Command Seals, but-

"Mash . . . was a Servant?" I finally swallowed through the phlegm and smoke.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Animusbury spoke, and I felt that wasn't even remotely an answer- and it was likely all I'd get. For the moment, that was fine, I guess. "Really, you don't know such simple aspects of the Chaldea Summoning System?"

Why would I know it, when I'd just arrived? This girl was someone who didn't live in the real world, huh?

". . ." The unease on Mash's face told me it was wise for me to drop the subject, so I did.

"What now?" I asked. My voice was still hoarse, but at least now I could speak. I could take stock of my appearance. Apparently my hair hadn't come undone, though it was matted to my forehead with sweat. I could see the coppery red in my peripheral vision, even. Or maybe that was blood? No, the color was too different-

"Easy. We use Mash to reconnect to Chaldea's system and prepare a summoning circle. We have to find a Leyline, which . . ." My eyes turned to Animusbury again while she looked around, pointing. I could feel the sweat roll down my neck.

"Hm. Actually, we're close to one. A little up the river, near that bridge, I think. Come on. Hey! Since you have those command seals, obey my orders, do you got it?!"

Why did I feel like it was going to get worse before it got better? 

**Fuyuki Bridge**

The walk gave me time to tend to my wounds with what little medical knowledge I still could remember. Of course, it would have been easier if I'd known even a bit of regenerative Magecraft, but it was better than dealing with the bleeding. I could only take care of my knees for the moment, but when we found this place I was sure I could find time to move out of sight to bind my side as well.

"Right. Here. This should be sufficient to restore communications and set up a summoning circle." I turned my head to the Director again, while she looked at Mash. Mash nodded after a moment, and gently sat the large shield she'd wielded down unto the earth.

What came next was not what I expected, the sudden influx of mana being drawn from the Leyline creating a blue glow that comforted me in some strange way. It was new to see- but it felt . . . like something right. Like it was something that I could rely on. Finally, something broke through and my head could only barely wrap around it as a familiar voice filled my ear.

"This is Doctor Achaman, please respond! Please respond! Acting Commander Romani to anyone who can hear me!"

"ROMANI!?" Animusbury yelled, and I had to stop myself from covering an ear from her somewhat shrill voice. "Where's Lev?!"

"Director!? Oh man, there's at least some news. . ." I couldn't help but laugh quietly. That was a warm reception- and a glance at Mash showed me that I wasn't alone in that, at least. It wasn't a smile, but it was better than the look she'd been giving up until now. "Who all is there with you?"

"It's myself, Mash, and a Master Candidate! What's the report there?"

"There was a bomb that went off in the Command Room. I haven't confirmed any survivors save for the Master Candidates in their Coffins who are all gravely injured and . . . I guess you three now."

"Wait, Lev? What about Lev?"

The look of worry on her face made me furrow my brow.

"I've seen no sign of him yet. It's just me and some back-up staff right now-"

". . ." It was a frustrated noise, one I could only describe as a "huff". Still- "I- can't worry about that now… Put all the Master Candidates in cryogenics. We'll do what we can for them after we figure out this mess! Now tell me what happened!"

"Alright. I already had most of them transferred there, so I'll tell the staff to continue their efforts. But- in short- you're…. You managed to Rayshift to our target, so I can only tell you that you're in Fuyuki City, circa 2004A.D."

The director's face went through a flurry of emotions. I won't even try to describe them- I don't have the words. In the end, I can only insist on the nature of her volatility. Perhaps that was simply what I could expect from a woman who was the head of this organization-

"Then I guess we're at the crux of it . . . Is the Summoning System still active?"

"It should be- if you managed to restore communications with us, you should be set up for what you need to do. But if you only have one Master Candidate-"

"I know, it won't be very effective." Wait, are they bad-mouthing me together now?!

"Err- speaking of-" The image of the pink-haired Doctor flashed through my mind. "Ritsuka-kun, right? I can see your vitals now, that's good. It looks like you're bleeding and you have some bruising, but it's nothing a little rest won't cure."

"You can… see me?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"It's- not quite like that. But it's not really time to talk about it. Listen-"

"Now that we have the Summoning Circle set up, you need to act appropriately as a Master!" Animusbury was in my face again, her girlish looks irritated me in that moment- I wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps I'd just dealt with too much today. Still- "What, do you need an explanation?"

"No." I snapped back, more harshly than I intended, though it seemed to work sufficiently to cow the white-haired girl- if only for the moment. I was sure she'd be angry at me after she'd collected herself. I looked at Mash while I had the moment to breathe, and she simply gave me a silent nod.

Turning my gaze towards the shield and the mana forming the circle, I felt a distinct nostalgia. The Holy Grail War was a matter of prestige for the society of Mages, but it was also something my father had derided as "a waste of potential." Perhaps that was right, but it was still something I'd been instructed in. It'd been an "out" for me. If the War had come, I would be their sacrifice- their attempt to have both an Heir and someone to throw away for the potential to reach [ ].

It was a pain I didn't want to remember. But nonetheless, it was knowledge that I was at least thankful for in the moment. Having someone else- even a meagre servant- to aid us in that moment was better than fighting with the thought- or with the Director.

So I found myself standing next to the shield, and with my hand outstretched . . .

 _Defender of the balance . . ._

The incantation was familiar to me. It was weird to go through it's motions. Especially when my hand already showcased my connection- to Mash, I supposed. I'd have to get the details later- when time wasn't of the essence.

The light grew in strength and the array began to form. And my outstretched hand began to hurt- the seals began to glow.

 _If your reason and mine are in alignment,_

 _Become the sword, become the shield._

 _My worth, yours. Your life, my strength._

 _Come forth from the gate!_

The words flowed from my lips and I was blinded, the light was too great. And when I opened them - - - -

"From within the contract, I come-"

"From beyond the veil, I come-"

And my eyes beheld two women. One with white hair, and one wearing a cowl. Both were adorned in clothes that would have been out of place in modern society.

"Servant, Assassin-"

"Servant, Caster-"

One woman smiled, a fanged smile that made my blood curdle in my veins. The other simply stood stoically, her purple and black garb making me wonder. Assassin and Caster- two Servants at the same time?!

"I accept your sacrifice and call you Master, maidenly heart."

"With your hand holding the seals of command, I hear your reason."

 **The Remains of Fuyuki**

 _He dreamed, dreamed of a recess behind a brick wall- a scary and lonely place. Of clawing at the walls until his nails were no more, of screaming until his lungs gave out. Of hunger so deep and unending that it drove him mad- until finally he died. He dreamed of despair, of the betrayal. Fitfully, he tossed and turned even while the world collapsed around him._

My hands came up, thrusting into the air as my eyes startled open. The marks on the back of my right hand standing out in stark relief from pale skin. That deep red sedated me, and quietly I let this body of mine slowly rest back against the impromptu mattress Mash, Olga Marie, and Medea had helped cobble together for me. Thinking of the women, I let my head drift to the side- towards the building's ruined entrance. Brushing red locks of hair out of my face, I- the Last Master- slowly sat up, rubbing my face with my palms as if to ward away the nightmare. Even I understood the nature of Servants to that degree- but which of them had suffered that fate, I wondered? Medea I doubted, even I knew enough about Greek history- but-

A clawed hand quietly clasped my jaw, pushed me down unto the mattress even as my eyes shocked open again- staring into glowing amber as the most likely suspect kept me pinned there, my hands held at the wrists with another clawed hand.

 _Carmilla._

"Our precious Master's heart is wicked, you know it as well as I do." Medea noted softly, her gaze fixed upon the shield-carrying Mash. The blue-haired mage let her gaze wander again when the lilac-haired girl's head only hung in turn. Musing, she wondered how it was that someone capable of summoning both her and that vampire could have such a soft-spoken and gentle girl as a Servant as well- even ignoring the girl's extraordinary circumstances.

"Senpai is a good person at heart." Mash softly promised, her eyes glimmering only faintly with the little amount of resolve she could build. Memories of a small smile and bright golden eyes as she had been held close, dying, told her that much. The nearby sleeping form of Olga Marie only rustled slightly.

"Such a lovely young maiden," Carmilla noted whimsically, and I couldn't question that idea. Ever since I'd arrived in Chaldea and been issued a woman's uniform instead, it had been a consistent spree of misunderstandings. "Virgin blood- it delights me on the level of a guilty pleasure." Her head began to lower, and above me, I began to see more of her than I had before. The way that obscure dress clung to her body, and those proportions that had bloomed out of control once a long time ago in another country. Despite knowing the danger, I could feel my body reacting to the position. With her straddling me so, and my face caught between the teeth peeking free from her spreading lips and the milky white breast that was so close to my chest, I wondered if this is how I would die.

"Huuhuu~ that expression of resentment and despair- familiar and delicious. I want to eat you up-" Those fangs peeked out more, and soon I saw them for all they were. Long and sharp, the myths of Vampires sounding out oh-so-clearly now as I stared one in the face. Instincts told me to scream for help, to cry. Intellect told me to use a Command Seal- but I laid there. Why, even I could not fathom. Perhaps she was right- this resigned anger in me. "Such a good puppy-" She noted, even while her hand came away from my neck and began to unfasten the belts of my top. As her fingers raked down the flat lines of my chest, I couldn't help the way my body squirmed at her touch.

"Poor girl, to be this old and not even have the beginnings of a woman's breast. It seems even your own body has forsaken you." I couldn't hide the curl of my lip downwards, the idea of such a thing not as far fetched when put like that, even if the white-haired Servant had the wrong idea. "But so fit- Look at this body, so slim-" She began to scoot back, and that was when it happened. I felt my face flush beyond reason as the soft rear I could not see brushed over the pleat of my skirt and- through the leggings and what lay beneath- she pinned "me" beneath her. And that look of primal, ravenous predator-instinct melted into one of confusion, with only a meager shuffle of her hips back and forth to draw a mewl from my lips-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-!"

 **Streets of Fuyuki**

"So, is now an appropriate time to ask what it is that we're doing over a decade in the past?" I asked, turning my gaze unto the Director. After the awkward encounter with Carmilla- which had led to another encounter with Skeletons since Carmilla's scream had attracted enemies- it had seemed a better idea to simply finish binding my wounds.

With Medea's help, it had been a bit more simple than I'd have liked to admit. The blue-haired woman had simply given me a disgruntled look when she saw the cuts and scrapes covering my torso. Thankfully, I'd been saved more embarrassment by that, at least.

"You really are fresh, aren't you?" Animusbury remarked, giving a condescending look. For a moment, part of me wondered if all Magi were just truly this nasty to one another or if it was my own experiences coloring the world.

I nodded.

"Er- I'll go ahead and explain." The Doctor's voice came over the communication channel, and I turned to look at Mash. We'd made our way back up to the bridge near where we'd first accessed the Leyline, so we'd formed something resembling a more "tactical" search party. Mash remained close to me while Medea supplemented her, and Carmilla stood a few steps "ahead" of me. "Chaldea is charged with the protection of the foundation of Humanity, and through the device you saw during the orientation- SHEBA- we can travel to what are called "Singularities". They're like pockets of time where the world's history is out of sync- to use laymen's terms."

"It's . . . not time travel, then?" I asked.

"Of course not. Do you know the kind of magical power it would take to travel in time?" The Director spat, and for a moment all I could think was how people could likely not stand her.

"The Director's right. Magic on that scale doesn't exist anymore- if it ever did." Romani expounded.

"I see."

"Senpai." My attention turned back unto Mash, the lilac-haired girl points forward across the bridge. I see them. Whereas the skeletons before had been cobbled and clad in dirty rags, the ones across the bridge had no such poor quality. These ones wielded weapons made of bones akin to their own construction. A deep breath came from next to me and I turned my head back again.

"Dragon Tooth Warriors?" Medea murmured. Ah, so it was the cloaked woman who had spoke. Since she had been summoned, she had been the most quiet of the group. I had a feeling that both of the women whom had become my Servants alongside Mash were similar in at least one way- both were slow to trust. For the moment, there was nothing to do about it. After all, I was their Master- and a poor excuse for one at that.

I couldn't begrudge them feeling upset with me.

"Those are much stronger than the constructs from before." Animusbury confirmed it. "I don't think even with three Servants…" She murmured, and I raised my right hand, glancing at the Command Seals.

"There is a lot of trash." Carmilla noted, spooking me out of my reverie. I looked up, the Assassin was close in with the group again. "But that means they're protecting something."

". . ." Mash's soft noise barely counted as an affirmation for me. But, it was sound logic- I couldn't deny it. Whatever we were here to do, it was likely in the direction of where the most danger was.

My lips were dry all of a sudden. It felt like I was developing a sudden headache.

"I'm reading large mana patterns!" The Doctor's voice came through the comms again, "Servants?! Coming right towards you!"

Well, at least we had a warning-

"Over there." Medea's soft voice came free, her arm raising from her side to point towards the suspension for the bridge. I followed her direction and saw it- though it was more of a mess than I'd care to admit. Even after Reinforcing my eyes, it was hard to discern the figures clad in shadow.

They dropped, and Mash stepped in front of me. There was a brief moment in which I considered that they were just wraths- ghosts formed from people's grudges- but the shadowed forms came into viewpoint one by one. Knives flew forward and bounced off of Mash's shield. She stepped back, and reflexively, I did the same.

She raised her shield, and a blade CLANGed off of the heavy thing. Mash retreated again, and I stumbled back. A Lancer and an Assassin. A polearm-wielding spectre and a knife-thrower. A ray of light flung past the two of us and sent the Lancer retreating a short hop, while iron chains lashed forward and intercepted the next set of knives.

That's right. It wasn't just us two. At least, we had numbers- for now. "Senpai!" Mash yelled, and I nodded my head.

I tried to glue my eyes to the Assassin, and focused, "Caster!" I shouted. With a click of her tongue, she summoned raining shards of ice that forced the shadowy thing back away. "Assassin-"

But Carmilla wasn't there. I panicked. I lost track of my target as I desperately searched for her and found her engaging the Lancer. A muscular male form sheathed in darkness fighting off the white-haired woman. She swung her clawed hand at him and he thrust the haft of his polearm- a glaive? No, a naginata?!- at her to fend her off.

I describe it as if it was happening in real time, but it was much faster than that. So this was how Servants fought. I'd heard the stories and had the research thrust upon me, but it was completely different to see this woman swing her hand like those claws could rend flesh and iron- and believe they could.

"Mash!" I could only hope that I at least had her listening during this, "Help Assassin!" She gave me an incredulous look, but hefted her weapon and dashed forward with it upraised.

Ah, there it was. I expected it. The shadowy assassin's figure took the chance. This wasn't an intelligent creature- just one mimicking a stronger form. It charged towards me and I saw it's arm coil-

If I got hit, I would die. I knew that, but still-

"Caster!" Help me. It was suicidal, to trust the woman whom had yet to show any meaning to trust her. Especially since I at least knew who she was- even if my Greek history wasn't the best-

The knife-

I could see it coming at me.

The spark that ignited the world between us- myself and the phantom- was beautiful. It was Magecraft that no one nowadays could attain- not to the same degree. An inferno sprung into existence with a gesture.

The knife was knocked askew. For a moment, I was grateful. The creature beyond the flames darted up into the air and bounced off of the bridge's support in a manner that was definitely beyond human limits. It was unreasonable.

"Are you scared?" I heard her voice, close behind me. I didn't have to look to know that she had done very little even though I'd asked her for so much already.

Of course. She didn't need to ask that question- it was always the case. I was scared. I was terrified, even. My amber eyes turned past the blaze towards Assassin and Mash fighting the Lancer.

They weren't coordinated. Carmilla's attacks were bloodthirsty and aggressive, Mash couldn't do more than close in and threaten him so he couldn't attack. It was anything but graceful- but it was better than either being injured. "Mash-!"

I started to tell her to come back.

And then fire sprang up into existence again. Bolts of what looked like lava scorched through the air and filled it with the stench of sulfur. One hit it's target true, and my eyes widened.

The Lancer shadow was spent spinning, correcting itself in flight before darting up the support for the bridge and leaping from one to another.

"Hey, if you're going to start a fight, at least invite me, you know?" A smooth voice came free, and my head turned. A man in blue, with blue hair, wielding a large wooden staff. "Though it looked kind of like you all were struggling there, that's kind of pitiful."


	5. Abandonment

I've tried several times to actually put effort into finishing more of Grand Ball, but to be honest it fell to the wayside in favor of other stories, and I couldn't bring myself to put in the effort to steam through. So, I'll be abandoning the story, but to at least offer you guys some solace, I'm leaving this chapter and the notes for what was going to occur so you could kind of see how things were going to go. For those of you who enjoyed what I had of the story, thank you for sticking around. I hope you'll enjoy my other stories, and I solemnly apologize for being unkind enough to abandon the story.

 **Servants & Event Order**

 **Prologue (Chaldeas, and the Demiservant)**

 **Fuyuki** : Carmilla & Medea (THE BULLY DUO)

 **Orleans:** Medusa & Artoria Alter (BULLY 2.0)

 **Roma:** Jeanne (PURE)

 **CHRISTMAS**

 **Oceanus:** EMIYA

 **London:** **FAILURE TO SUMMON**

 **VALENTINES  
LO CAME THE DRAGON WITCH UPON WHITE DAY'S POST (Counterfeit Servants)**: Jeanne Alter (BULLY MAXIMUM)

 **America:** Astolfo

 **The Anniversary Ball**

 **Camelot:** Mordred (Daughteru) (Saber Alter - Lancer Alter)

 **Babylon:** (Medusa - Gorgon)

 **Steeling Yourself**

 **THE (NOT SO FINAL) BOSS**

 **A Breath of Fresh Air**

 **SHINJUKU:** TBC

 **Brainstorm Section:**

 **Fuyuki** : He's lost his sense of identity and purpose, and begun to wallow in the feelings of betrayal and the belief of being outcast and ostracized. Medea comes because of this, while Carmilla comes because of his inability to accept or understand it.  
Orleans: Alter comes as a result of his desires beginning to morph towards wickedness- wanting revenge and to take power over the situation he's been thrown into (of course, Alter just simply wanted to come to him, as well, because SEIBAH) and Medusa comes along imperfectly because of his feelings for revenge and feeling misunderstood- but since he can't -handle- controlling Gorgon, she comes in an appropriate form because Chaldea's FATE system is skewed but knows how to cheat it's own system for the good of Mankind.

 _:_ **Septem** is where he starts to actually get some character development- because Jeanne doesn't come to him out of compatibility- but because of her own wish to help him save Mankind- and so he interacts with Rome and Jeanne at large to begin realizing that his own issues are small and- in fact- worthless even to him- he's found a higher calling, etc.


End file.
